


t-b_CORE_MEMORIES.exe

by theskew



Category: Tatort
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Press Conference, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew
Summary: > loadtumblr.pridemonth;> load skew.inspiration;> load skew.motivation;> load skew.writing;loading chapter files...





	1. Thought Block 1: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> > load skew.notes;  
> loading...  
> "Pride Month auf tumblr! 30 Prompts auf 30 Tage aufgeteilt. Und weil mein Schreibfluss momentan so unfassbar gut funktioniert (ahem), dachte ich mir, hey, probier ichs doch einfach mal damit? Was kann denn schon groß passieren, außer dass ich nach zwei Geschichten abbreche... :D Drückt mir die Daumen, dass ich wenigstens jeden zweiten Tag etwas schaffe... oder so. Irgendwie..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > load setting;  
> loading...  
> setting="First Time"
> 
> > load thought_block.1;  
> loading...

 

 

Der allererste Kuss war an dem Tag gewesen, an dem sie das erste Mal nicht mehr als Thiel und Boerne essen gegangen waren, sondern als Frank und Karl-Friedrich.  
Boerne hatte gewusst, dass es an diesem Tag passieren würde. Dass er Thiel küssen würde. Natürlich nur, wenn der Abend den Ausgang nahm, den er sich vorstellte, den er sich vielleicht auch ein klein wenig wünschte, aber eigentlich bestanden daran keine Zweifel, wenn man bedachte, wie sie in den letzten Monaten miteinander umgegangen waren.  
Das Restaurant, in dem er reserviert hatte, war auch nach Thiels Geschmack gewesen und während des Essens hatten sie sich so viel unterhalten, dass ihre noch teils gefüllten Teller am Ende kalt gewesen waren - aber der wirklich tolle Teil des Abends war erst danach losgegangen, als Thiel ihm das Autofahren verboten hatte und sie beide angetrunken vom Restaurant nach Hause gelaufen waren, was mit Boernes Orientierungssinn natürlich kein Problem gewesen war.  
Bis Thiel dann wie aus dem Nichts ein wenig lachend und schwankend stehen geblieben war und gefragt hatte: “Sind Sie betrunken?”

“Natürlich nicht”, hatte Boerne geantwortet, nachdrücklich wie immer, aber dann hatte Thiel so lustig ausgesehen beim Schwanken und Boerne hatte grinsen müssen und... “Na gut, vielleicht ein bisschen.”

“Ein bisschen”, hatte Thiel nur wiederholt und eine Sekunde nachdenklich an Boernes Ohr vorbei gestarrt, bevor er sich schließlich bei Boerne untergehakt hatte. “Für die Stabilität.”

So wirklich stabil war es dadurch zwar nicht geworden, aber Boerne hatte trotzdem keine Einwände.

Ein wenig seltsam war es dann doch gewesen, als Boerne die Haustür aufgeschlossen hatte und sie beide vor ihrer jeweiligen Wohnungstür standen, aber doch nah zusammen, fast zu nah, und Boerne zögerte.  
Dann ging das Licht im Flur aus.  
Thiel schaltete es wieder ein. “Also dann...”, begann er, aber nein, nein, so war das nicht geplant gewesen, das war nicht das, was Boerne haben wollte.  
Ein wenig zu ruckartig zog er Thiel an sich und hatte Mühe, in der Senkrechten zu bleiben, bis er eine Wand - oder eine Tür? - in seinem Rücken spürte und Thiel, der nicht zurückwich, sondern Boerne sanft aber bestimmt gegen die Wand drückte, und dann spürte er einen Moment lang nichts außer seinen wackeligen Knien und seinem rasenden Herzschlag. Dann war seine Hand in Thiels Nacken und Thiels Hände an Boernes Seiten und Thiel streckte sich ein Stückchen und küsste Boerne, ganz von sich aus, und Boerne küsste zurück und klammerte sich an Thiel fest, um nicht zu versinken in dem Meer aus Emotionen, das sich gerade in ihm aufgetan hatte. Und Thiel küsste ihn nochmal und nochmal und immer wieder, bis das Licht ausging und darüber hinaus.

 

\---

 

Der zweite Kuss war eine ganze Weile nach ihrem ersten gewesen. Erst war Boerne auf Fortbildung gewesen, dann Thiel im Urlaub, und beinahe direkt danach waren sie in einen Fall gestolpert, der sie so schnell nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Und darüber hatten sie beide irgendwie... vergessen, was an dem Abend passiert war.  
Jedenfalls hatten sie es nach wie vor nicht geschafft, ein vernünftiges, geschweige denn überhaupt ein Gespräch darüber zu führen, was da zwischen ihnen passiert war und wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.  
Umso überraschter war Boerne, als Thiel es war, der ihn nach Abschluss des Falles zum Essen einlud.

Und noch später am Abend war Boerne beinahe von sich selbst überrascht. Eigentlich hatte er ja warten wollen, bis Thiel irgendetwas machte - eine Andeutung, ein Signal, vielleicht ein Gespräch - aber als er Thiel da so... beinahe schon einladend auf dem Sofa hatte liegen sehen, war das mit der Selbstbeherrschung auch sehr schnell dahin gewesen.

Thiel hatte nicht sonderlich überrascht gewirkt.

 

\---

 

Kuss Nummer drei war ein Beweis gewesen. In der Art jedenfalls.  
Irgendwer aus Thiels Dienststelle hatte sich den Spaß erlaubt und über Thiels Türschwelle einen Mistelzweig aufgehängt - wo auch immer der jetzt im Frühsommer herkam - und Nadeshda war beinahe zu gerne mit eingestiegen.

Eigentlich hatte Boerne gerade klopfen wollen, als Thiel die Tür von innen aufgerissen und ihn beinahe umgerannt hatte, und dann war Nadeshda so schnell in Jubelrufe ausgebrochen, dass ihnen nach wenigen Sekunden die halbe Abteilung zugesehen hatte. Und das war Thiel in seinem Stress offenbar zu doof gewesen.

Die Berührung irgendwo zwischen Wange und Mundwinkel war so flüchtig gewesen, dass Boerne den Kuss an sich beinahe verpasst hätte. Aber das warme Kribbeln, das sich hartnäckig an genau dieser Stelle festgesetzt hatte, auch als Thiel schon längst aus dem Raum war, sprach Bände.

 

\---

 

Der vierte Kuss war ihr erster Kuss gewesen.  
So richtig.

Es hatte gedauert, aber sie hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, das Gespräch zu führen, auf das Boerne so lange gewartet hatte. Und es war dann doch so viel kürzer gewesen, als Boerne erwartet hätte.

Aber was hatte man sich schon groß noch mitzuteilen, wenn beide Parteien so deutlich das Gleiche wollten.

 

\---

 

Ab dem fünften Kuss hatte Boerne aufgehört mitzuzählen.

 

 


	2. Thought Block 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > load pridemonth.prompt;  
> loading...  
> LOADING ERROR: SPOILER
> 
> > load setting;  
> loading...  
> setting="Friends with Benefits"
> 
> > load thought_block.2;

 

 

“Das ist jetzt aber nicht Ihr Ernst.”

Thiels Blick, halb unsicher und halb trotzig, sagte alles.

Boerne schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. “Thiel, das können Sie mir nicht antun.”

“Boerne...” Thiel rang nach Worten, sah erst unsicher in seine Richtung und dann Richtung Boden.  
“Ich kann nicht anders”, murmelte er schließlich. “Das wissen Sie doch.”

“Können Sie nicht? Könnten Sie wohl! Schmeißen Sie sie raus, na los. Ich fahre die Dame auch nach Hause, selbst zu dieser Zeit!”

“Boerne.” Thiel sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen. “Sie bleibt hier. Ich möchte das so.”

  
Boerne öffnete den Mund. Und schloss ihn wieder.  
Thiel schien sich da ja wirklich sicher zu sein.

“Sie ersetzen mich also, ja?”, fragte er nach, stark bemüht, die Enttäuschung nicht zu deutlich in seiner Stimme durchklingen zu lassen.

“Ach, jetzt kommen Sie schon.” Thiel wirkte angespannt. “Es ist doch nur für eine Nacht. Und seit wann stellen Sie bitte Besitzansprüche?”

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. Besitzansprüche? Er wollte doch nur...

“Die Dame bleibt hier und Sie finden sich damit ab. Sie können ja auch mit rüberkommen.”

“Gott bewahre!” Alles, nur das nicht. Wie kam Thiel nur auf so eine Idee?

“Gut, dann ist die Sache ja geklärt. Sie schlafen zur Abwechslung mal wieder in Ihrem eigenen Bett und mein Besuch bleibt bei mir. Gute Nacht.”  
Thiel drehte sich um und betrat seine Wohnung. Boerne hörte ein leises “Ich bin wieder da!”, dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.

“Nacht”, murmelte Boerne noch, dann verließ auch er den Hausflur.

 

\---

 

Es war beinahe schon morgens, als Boerne energisch aus dem Schlaf geklingelt wurde.  
Thiel stand vor der Tür und sah aus wie ein begossener Pudel.

“Na, vermissen Sie mich doch?” Boerne konnte sich ein spöttisches Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Thiels Blick war ausweichend. “Auch, ja. Aber...”

Boerne verstand. Und konnte ein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
“Lassen Sie mich raten: Ihre neue Freundin ist nicht stubenrein.”

“Machen Sie sich nur lustig.” Thiel kniff die Augen zusammen. “Können Sie... also...”

“Ihnen helfen? Den Pinguin jetzt doch wieder in den Zoo fahren?”

“Mir beim Putzen helfen und mich bei Ihnen wohnen lassen, bis der Gestank weg ist?”

Boerne runzelte die Stirn.

 

\---

 

“So langsam müsste deine Wohnung aber wieder bewohnbar sein”, murmelte Boerne. “Nach vier Tagen Dauerlüften.”

“Ich glaube nicht”, brummte Thiel verschlafen und kuschelte sich noch weiter zu Boerne. “Ich glaube, die braucht noch mindestens 'ne Woche.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > load.pridemonth.prompt;  
> loading...  
> prompt="Pets"


	3. Thought Block 3: Affirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > load pridemonth.prompt;  
> loading...  
> prompt="Affirmation"
> 
> > load prompt.idea;  
> LOADING ERROR
> 
> > load prompt.plot;  
> ERROR: "plot" NOT FOUND
> 
> > load setting;  
> ERROR: "setting" NOT FOUND
> 
> > set characters="ooc";  
> > set word_count="222";
> 
> > load thought_block.3;  
> loading...

 

 

“Die Spurensicherung ist noch am Tatort”, erklärte Boerne der Presse gerade, als Nadeshda ein wenig zu spät den Raum der Pressekonferenz betrat. “Bisher ist nur sicher, dass der Tatort und der Fundort übereinstimmen. Weitere Angaben werden Ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt werden, sobald die ersten Ermittlungen fertiggestellt sind. Ihr Ansprechpartner für alle Fragen kriminalistischer Natur ist wie immer Herr Hauptkommissar Thiel.”

Thiel nickte.  
“Das Opfer ist etwa dreißig Jahre alt und die Tatwaffe ein langes Messer”, erklärte er weiter. “Den Rest wird die gerichtsmedizinische Untersuchung aufklären, aber dazu können wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nichts sagen.”  
Ein Seitenblick zu Boerne.  
“Rechtsmedizinisch kann Ihnen der Herr Professor aber sicher besser weiterhelfen als ich.”

Boerne erwiderte den Seitenblick und lächelte. “Ich glaube nicht. Ich glaube, das hat Ihnen der Herr Thiel schon gut zusammengefasst. Dem habe ich nichts mehr hinzuzufügen.”

Thiel versuchte offensichtlich, ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken, was ihm nicht so ganz gelingen wollte.

  
Nadeshda lehnte sich vorsichtig ein Stück weit zu Frau Klemm, die neben ihr im Türrahmen stand.  
“Was ist denn mit denen los?”, flüsterte sie ungläubig.

“Wir sollten es genießen, solange es währt.” Frau Klemm lächelte milde. “Lange wird das nicht halten.”

“Mit den beiden?”

“Mit der Harmonie.”

“Durchaus möglich.”

Frau Klemm schmunzelte. “Nach außen hin zumindest.”

Bevor Nadeshda nachfragen konnte, war Frau Klemm mitsamt ihres wissenden Lächelns aus dem Raum verschwunden.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > load skew.daily_update;  
> ERROR: "daily_update" NOT FOUND
> 
> > load skew.excuse;  
> loading...  
> "SORRY"
> 
> > load skew.real_excuse;  
> ERROR: "real_excuse" NOT FOUND


End file.
